A friend that never leaves
by TidalShock
Summary: My name is Penelope and that's all I know. Every night I have strange dreams and the next day I get a gift and a mysterious note. Hopefully this notes will help me unlock find my family. The only friend I have is a boy named Terry McGinnis and no one else
1. Prolouge

I don't know my past, I don't look toward the future, I don't live for the present, but I do live to see the presents. Every night, since the day I woke up without my memory, I have received a gift and a clue to my past. One day I will know everything; if I piece together the clues. It didn't seem hard at first but with every new clue it gets harder. So far all I know is my name, my age, and that everyone in my family is dead; and everything I learned on my own without the clues.

While I search for my pasted I also live my life. I go to school, I have a job, I do things I should, but I still hold pain in my heart. I've seen many who I called friends be taken to Juvie, soon I was looked at as an outcast betrayed by what I knew as the world.

I was put in Hamilton Hill high school, not my first choice. As far as I know I have no family so the orphanage I woke up in picked it for me. It's a public school so they have no fees to pay on me. I'm doing ok in school, I have no friends, I'm not social, I don't smile, I guess you can call me a lone wolf.

The people who put up with me are, surprisingly to me, a boy named Terry. Everyone else makes fun of me for being silent. I don't see why I have to talk if there's nothing to talk about, but Terry he's...how you say, Schway...I heard Terry defending me once, he's not a bad kid. Sure he has a record, but I think a president did too. Terry's the closest person to a friend I have and I wouldn't mind being his friend.

I don't have a love-life, but I do have a crush. His name is Willie and he's so smart. He knows what it's like to have no one want to be around you, his father is even harsh to him. I talk to him sometimes but he tries to get me to help him get with Blade. I can't say I blame him, Bobbi is one of the most popular girls at that school. She's not smart, she doesn't care for him, and she refers to him as a twip, even when she says she prefers him to another.

Now the segment on me, I love to see my refection, I don't know why. I don't think I'm stuck up, I just like bushing my hair in the mirror; I think my favorite thing about myself is my hair. I don't like being around people. I don't seem to connect with any girls, apparently I'm not "Schway" enough. I'm not one of the cool kids, I'm not even good enough to be a geek, I just don't have a category. When I have time to myself, I runaway to a quiet place, Gothem is a big city but I like to leave the city for the country as often as I can. I think I enjoy challenges, like puzzles or games. I don't have any friends and I prefer it that way, friends want you to hang out with them and spend time talking or being around them and that's not my thing. I do like Terry to be in my presents, he's not like most guys. Terry stands up for others when he can, I admire that. Speaking of guys I admire. I do like a boy named Willie, he's different from most guys too. He's smart and he's not afraid to show it, but he likes another girl. Though I don't show it I'm a very happy girl, I think it's Terry who keeps me happy. Whenever I'm not in the best of moods I always run into Terry who says something nice and I like that. I wouldn't exist if it wasn't for Terry...even a teacher looked over me. Terry had to say something for the teacher to turn and realize I was there that day. I think I would go insane if Terry never stepped in. I guess I do need a friend, but how do I make one? There's not a manual on it plus I can't just go up to him and ask him, right...? I'll just do what I normally do and won't care, as usual. One day I will be ready for a friend and I will make him my first friend but not today or tomorrow but someday. When that day comes I will make Willie my boyfriend, or at least not be afraid to try.


	2. Chapter 1: A friend

"Hey, Terry..." I said when I saw him in the hallway at school. _Terry was such a sweet boy, I wonder how he got into so much trouble._ I felt as if I owed him my respect since he stood up for me so many times, actually just 3 but that's more than anyone else, and especially since he's father died. He seems to believe it was a set up murder, and if he believes it then I will not disagree. To me Terry speaks the truth and I try to listen, believe, trust, and hope in what he says.

"Hey, Penelope..." he smiled, "It's weird, you saying 'hi' to me first."

"Am I not suppose do?" I joked.

"No, it's a nice change...walk you to class?"

"Sure." I walked beside him and talked and laughed and we opened up to each other.

"Hey, you wanna study at my house t'night?" he asked.

"Uhhh, I would like that...what time?"

"Uhhh, I'll have to get back to you on time..." Terry looked unhappy for a moment.

"Well, the invite is just as good." I confessed, "no one seems to wanna invite me anywhere. I study so I can distract myself from the loneliness." _Didn't mean to say that._

"Well, I don't know about lonely but it sure made you smart..." Terry said.

"Please, I wish I was half as smart as Willie," I accidentally said I had to hide my feelings, "I wonder how he's so smart..." _bad choice_.

"He probably studies, like you." Terry said.

"Hmmm, you're probably right, I mean I can be the best in class..."

"Naw, you could never beat Willie..." Terry joked, then smiled.

"Hey..." I laughed at his joke and for the first time that I can remember I truly smiled. "At least what I do I don't get caught…"

"Careful, Willie got caught…twice…"

"Terry..." I heard we turned around to see Dana, Terry's girlfriend.

"Dana..." Terry sounded surprised to me, but I guessed he was happy, "I thought you weren't talking to me..." he moved slightly away from me.

"Well, I can't stay mad at you forever…" she wrapped her arms around one of Terry's arms and held him tight.

"Well, I see I'm not needed…talk to ya later, Kid…" I made my exit, stage outta there! _I can't believe that trick! She and Terry were having a fight and the only reason she talked to him today was because she didn't want to lose him to me…She's just stringing him along, OO the nerve of her…I don't even want him like that. I just want his friendship._

I walked into my class and sat in my usual desk in the back, away from the others. I was so distracted by Terry and Dana I didn't hear a word that the teacher said. It was like that the rest of the day until I was heading back to the orphanage when Terry stopped me before I left the parking lot.

"Need a ride?" he drove up in a nice black car.

"Yea, but I live in a strange place," I got into the car "nice…very nice…"

"Thanks, it's the boss' but he's letting me us it." He got us something to eat then took me to the orphanage.

"Thanks, Terry…" I said, "You still up for that study session?"

"Sure, how 'bout 10 tonight? But do you mind if I just come here?"

"Sure…but I'll have to sneak you in…we're not allowed to have visitors after 8…" we agreed then he was off, I went and took a nap so I wouldn't be tired when Terry comes by. When I woke up my body was sore and there was another gift and note left behind. It was about 9:30 but I was so sore I wasn't sure I could stay up and study. I took a hot shower to relax my muscles. I got out then quickly dried off and dressed in a night gown and sweat pants.

"Penelope…" I heard in a whispered voice, I looked out my window and saw Terry outside. "Penelope let me in…" I opened the window and helped Terry inside, "Thanks…"

"Ssh…I have many roommates…" most of the girls were asleep but still you never know.

"Hey, it's cool…" Terry set his books on my bed then picked up my gift, "What's this?"

"I don't know I haven't looked at it yet." I held out my hand and he put the gift in it, "Let's go in the boys' room, they are usually cool about people coming by late." I lead him to the boys' room where he was welcomed and the boys volunteered to help us.

An hour later, while the boys were lookout, Terry snuck out the front and said, "See-ya."

"K, bye…" I waved to him then shut the door. I took the gift from behind my back and looked at the note, while I walked back to the boys. I gave them a thumbs-up then headed back to my room. I laid on the bed and examined the note.

This note was the same as the first but slightly different. The first note had my name and a picture of a little girl, this time it was a picture of me, as the little girl, and a man. The man didn't look anything like me so I don't know why he was so important to me. Though he did look a little familiar I doubt he was related to me. The gift was a beautiful locket with a picture of a little boy inside. I think the little boy might have been my brother. I decided it was a matter for the morning, I pushed it to the side of me then cuddled in my bed and drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2: The truth

Left, right, jump…punch, punch, kick, missed…he had evaded me again. I was sick of playing games with him, I was going to have to finish this fight…I prepared my claws and slowly walked toward him. I sliced my left claw to the side and cut the top of the glass container off; then caught it and tossed it to him. While he dodged the glass I grabbed the necklace and ran away laughing. I could hear him chasing me but he hasn't caught me yet and he won't catch me tonight. I jump up on the side of some random building then climbed up to the top. I hopped up top then looked down and watched him run around the corner and chase after me around the next corner. I walked along the roof following him with my eyes until he ran out of sight. I held up the necklace and examined it with a smile.

The next day I walked into school with my gift around my neck. It was a gold locket with a picture of the young boy in it; the same young boy in a note that I had gotten months ago. I assumed he was my little brother so I wore the necklace with pride. When Terry saw the locket he looked like he had seen a ghost then his eyes turned cold.

"Where'd you get the necklace?" he asked; Maxine glared at me behind him.

"It was a gift…" I told him.

"Really, from who?"

"I don't know…you saw it last night…I just hadn't unwrap it yet…"

"So that was the little gift…? It's cute."

"Terry is there something wrong?" now I was glaring at him.

"No…it's just that a necklace like that was stolen yesterday." He looked at me with accusing eyes, "know anything about it?"

"The orphanage has only one TV and the boys dominate it…" I folded my arms across my chest. "And for your information, this _locket_ has a picture of my brother in it…"

"Huh?" his eyes softened to confusion. I smiled then opened the locket and showed him the picture he and Maxine looked at it. Their eyes grew wide with surprise.

"Your family is royalty?" Maxine asked.

"Huh?"

"What's the royal family," Terry said.

"The royal family all died years ago!" Maxine took a step toward me.

"Look, he's the boy in the picture…every night I get a picture and he's the same boy that was in the picture with my family…I can show it to you later…"

"Uh, can you get it after school and let me show it to a friend?"

"I don't know…I'll try…" I walked away to my next class. _The nerve of him, he thinks I stole this locket. Why couldn't it just be an innocent gift…jerk!_

After school Terry gave me a ride to the orphanage then to his job. He worked in a big mansion for a multi-millionaire named Bruce Wayne.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne…this is the girl I called you about…" Terry walked over to an old man hunched over a cane. He had a very serious face and didn't look to friendly.

"Hello Sir…" I walked over and extended my hand, "My name is Penelope…"

"Penelope?" he shook my hand. His hand was cold and he had a strong grip.

"Yes sir…"

"It's nice to meet you…" he finally smiled, then let go off my hand, "Follow me…" he walked away and we followed him. "I knew the royal family…Bonnie, Spencer, I remember when each of their children were born. They had three, two girls and one boy." He lead us into a dark room, there was a flash of light that blinded me for a second then he continued his story, "The family had a curse put on them before they died. To make sure the family never harmed anyone they were hunted and killed. The curse was to take the form of an animal…So, Penelope, what animal do you take?" he leaned on his cane and just looked at me.

"I don't take the form of an animal…" I said. I looked in the room and it was full of nothing but pictures. It was of the people in my picture, it was of my family.

"The people in your picture, yes?" Mr. Wayne asked.

"Yea, but…how'd you get them all?"

"In over half of them I'm in…" he walked over and picked one off the middle shelf and tossed it to me. It was of a young girl, she had caramel colored skin and short brown hair. The same young girl in my picture, that I was able to recognize first, it was a picture of me.

"It…what happened?" I felt like something was wrong.

"I don't know but whatever it is you should try to protect yourself from it…" he's face was serious again, "follow me…" we followed him down into his basement. It was so old bats were flying around. "Sit…" he had me sit in a chair in front of a giant computer. He put a helmet on me then said, "relax…I'm going to check your memory…"

"My memory…?"

"Just relax and I'll get started…" I sat back and watched him turn on the switch. Suddenly I saw the people in the pictures, a tall light skinned man and a dark skinned woman, but they were moving. Talking, laughing, being a family. They seemed so happy.

_Was this my past? Was this what my life was like before…?_

Then I saw red; a lovely glowing red. I heard screaming; from a distance I saw kids running around glowing. The red glow…it was fire! My family is on fire! Suddenly, it was like I was flying. Flying backwards, away from the fire…flying back to safety. Then everything was dark, a few faint sounds and then nothing.

"Well…" Mr. Wayne took off the helmet, "We searched your memories but no curse."

"Penelope…" Terry looked directly in my face at me but I couldn't see him. The memory of my past burned my eyes, stung the very core of me, and made me cry.

I'm not sure what happened after that but the next day I didn't go to school, I was too afraid of what might happen. The whole day I wandered around the orphanage. I think Terry visited me after school but I didn't care, I didn't want to see him. Eventually I was able to relax; I rested on my bed but still the image was on my mind. There was nothing I could do.


	4. Chapter 3: Trapped in my own mind

"You again…" he said.

"I could say the same thing…"

"Don't you ever quit?"

"Sorry, but I have to return something to its rightful owner." I held up the ring, "This doesn't belong in a museum, it belongs to a very lucky person…and now I must go." I turned and ran off. Of course he followed me but this time I wouldn't hide. It was time he knew my power and feared me. I slid to a stop while turning around. He was stopped and prepared to fight. I laughed and said, "Your move…Batman…"

He charged at me but I jumped over him. He turned and attacked again. This time I stopped him, catching his fist. He was surprised but tried to punch me with the other hand, but of course I caught that one too. He looked determined but to me it was just a game. I jumped up and kicked him in his face, let go of his hands, then flipped backwards, and landed on my feet, perfectly. He slowly got up but I knew it was over. In too many moves to explain, faster than anybody could see, I gave him the finishing blow then walked off; the ring in my pocket.

Morning came too soon. There was another note with a ring beside it. The note read: _I'm glad you finally know the truth but there are still many more secrets that I will share with you, when you are ready. Take care and be safe._

I didn't really want to know more but I felt I had no choice. I showered but on old ripped baggy jeans and a plain white tee, then headed out. It was Saturday so I didn't have school. I wanted to go to the mall but without friends that wouldn't be very fun. So instead I jogged around Gotham until I came to an empty field. I was surrounded by trees and I was happy. I was away from the streets, away from my horrible life, away from…my past. No matter how fast I ran or how far I couldn't run from my past.

I saw everything and the more I thought, the more questions arose. _Who was I really? Why were these pictures given to me? What is the royal family? Could I really be royalty?_ Nothing made sense.

I kept walking until I was in some old part of Gothem. It seemed colder here, but I kept walking. I had to get away. _Get away from what?_

"Hello babe?" I heard in a sleazy voice. I turned around to see some muscle bound joker looking at me.

"What do you want?" my voice cracked.

"Looks like you've been cryin'…" I felt my face and he was right, "Why don't you let me ease your pain." He grin then slowly walked toward me.

"No way, I've always hated clowns." I wanted to run but I held my ground. He laughed but continued to come toward me.

"Come on doll," someone else with a lighter male voice said I turned around to see another loser joker, "why not just hang out with us."

"Ugh…" before I could make a witty insult Batman jumped in.

"Two against one is never fair." He said.

"Shut up, Batman!" the first joker said. He grabbed something off the ground then attacked Batman with it. Batman was able to dodge it but the other joker hit him…hard. Batman was knocked to the ground so I ran over to him then stood over him, facing the jokers ready to fight.

"Hey, I got this." Batman said.

"All you got was knocked to the ground." I helped him up, "Besides, didn't you say two against one wasn't fair…"

"Just stay outta my way." Batman began fighting again, he didn't seem like he needed much help anymore. I have to say it was interesting watching him. He was definitely strong, he didn't seem to have technique, it seemed like he led with strength which could be his down fall. Not paying attention, Batman then walked over to me, "You alright?"

"Yea, I'm good." I looked back at the empty street behind me then back to Batman.

"You lost?" he seemed angry about something.

"No, just walking."

"In this part of town?"

"Hey," I put up my hand to stop him, "look I just needed some fresh air so I walked," I crossed my arms over my chest, "I walked father then I expected but it least I got air, now I need to get back." I turned to walk away.

"I noticed that ring you're wearing…" he seemed to call out, "is it new?"

"God! Know you're accusing me?" I turned back to him furious, "Why can't just get nice things huh?" I slowly started walking toward him, "I get gifts, it's just a thing, sorry if they resemble stolen whatever, but I'm not gonna return something that was never took!" I felt like crying, I pushed passed him then ran back as fast as I could.

_First Terry and Maxine, then Terry's boss, and now I'm being questioned by Batman…I don't know where they came from ok? Just leave me alone! I don't want 'em anymore, I'll give them back, I'll throw them away! Just leave me alone…_

I made it back in time for curfew meaning I was out for nearly eleven hours! I guess I lost track of time but now I was back in the place I call home, ready to rest me head.

"_Hey, you?"_

Huh?

"_You on the bed, come here."_

"Hello? Who's there?"

"_I'm in your bathroom."_

I walked into the girls' bathroom. It seemed like no one was in there but she kept calling me. So I continued all the way to a mirror.

"_Hello…"_I stared at my reflection but something was different. Sure we had the same brown skin and dark hair but she her eyes, they were cold, almost like cat eye, and her ears on the top of her head; she was almost…unhuman.


	5. Chapter 4: The new me

"W-w-w-who are you?" I stammered taking a cautious step forward.

"_My name is Selina Kyle; you can call me, Selina, were friends now._" She replied. "_I'm you._"

"You're not me!"

"_Oh, but I am…I'm everything you want to be and more._" I was curious to what she had to say now, "_Penelope, I'm strong willed, independent, and ruled by no one._"

"But, Selina, why are you telling me this, am I supposed to do something?"

"_Heh-heh…_" she gave me an evil smirk, "_Don't you want to know who you are?_"

"But I'm not you."

"_Don't you want to be?_" I shook my head but she looked to be three steps ahead of me, "_I know you get gifts at night. It's not your fault, it's Batman's fault. He's the enemy and he should be your enemy._"

"But why?"

"_He didn't believe it was a gift did he?_" I was weakening and she knew it, "_You saw the look in his eyes, he called you a thief! He looked at you like you were one of those jokers! He's no better than that no good Terry-!_"

"Now you take that back!" she hit a nerve, Terry was still a nice guy, "Terry never...I mean he didn't…Look, Terry has been there when I needed him, his been a good friend and I owe him my thanks not get mad at him for a stupid locket!"

"_But it's not a stupid locket, it's __**your**__ family heirloom._"

"Shut up!" I ripped the locket off my neck and pulled the ring off my finger then threw it at the mirror; I watched it shatter into hundreds of pieces.

"Oh my…! What happened?" I heard one of the girls asked me. "I heard you yelling."

"I, I don't know. I don't understand, someone was here but she's gone now. I don't know if she'll be back or not." I turned and left the bathroom. The next day I only used the boys bathroom, especially after I head the girls' mirror was fixed.

Monday didn't come soon enough! I wanted to get out of that house, get away from that cursed bathroom. I ran all the way to school, too caught up in my thoughts to catch the bus. When I got there I relaxed a bit. I saw Terry walk up the stairs to the school so I ran after him.

"Terry!" he stopped and turned to face me, "Hey, um, I'm sorry for snapping at you about that stupid necklace. It doesn't even matter anymore I threw it out."

"But I thought it had a picture of your family in it." Terry sounded so sincere.

"No, they're not my family; at least not anymore." I shook my head to erase my memory like an etch-a-sketch. "They're just my past, I have a whole future to explore."

Before Terry could reply that no good jealous girlfriend of his, Dana, ran up calling his name like he wanted the entire world to hear it! And I know she only doing it because I'm with him, can't she leave us both alone!

"Terry, sorry I didn't call you back." She said grabbing his arm. _Yea right._

"Dana, I uh-" Terry looked at me so I spoke.

"Well, now that there's someone else here to keep you company, I'll see you in class." I walked away from him, into the school. Just then Selina's words ran through my head stopping me dead in my tracks, '_He's the enemy and he should be your enemy_'.

_Is Terry really my enemy? Can I not trust him like I did before?_ '_He didn't believe it was a gift_' echoed in the back of my mind. _Had everything changed for us before it even started?_

I had to know, I decided after school I would confront him. So I waited and waited, time ticked by painfully slow. Then at lunch I saw him but I couldn't get near him with that slime, sorry excuse for a girl, draped on his arm, so I waited some more. It was like life itself was draining out of me while I waited but finally the bell rung and school was out. Rushing outside, I searched for Terry. It looked as if he was had already left. I let me shoulders sag in despair.

"Hey, um, Penelope," Terry said, walking up with Dana right beside him.

"Hey," I couldn't help but smile, looking Dana up and down. She had the never to rock some babie phat jeans and off the shoulder shirt. _Ooh, I can't stand her! But it's all good 'cause her man came to see me and all she can do is just stand there. Now what, isl!_ "Terry, yo like I was saying before, I shouldn't have snapped at you I held those things so close to me hoping of a family and I shoulda been paying more attention to my friends."

"No, it's my fault. I shoulda know you'd never steal anything."

"I wouldn't put it passed her…" Dana mumbled like I couldn't hear her.

_Look trick if you want we can take this outside. I'd take off my ear rings and it would be on! Wait a minute…this isn't me. What did Selina do to me? I feel so aggressive, so bold, I…I feel like a whole new girl. And she was right, this is who I want to me. I want to be her, no…me._

"That you for understanding," I smiled at Terry, "but I gotta get going now, it's a long walk back to the orphanage."

"I can drive you." Terry offered.

"No thanks, I'm in charge of walking the younger ones home today." I lied. "Bu-bye." I turned and left before the grin creep up on my face.


	6. Chapter 5: Family of the Past

It was late by the time I finally arrived at Bruce Wayne's house. It was dark so he might have gone to bed by now, but I had to try. I pressed the buzzer at the gate a couple of times and waited. I heard Mr. Wayne finally say "Go away."

"Please, Mr. Wayne, I have some questions." I said into the buzzer. I wasn't quite sure what I was supposed to say. I wondered around Gothem for awhile went back to the orphanage then snuck out to confront Bruce Wayne about my lost family.

The gate opened slowly so I entered. I was greeted by a very friendly, ferocious looking, dog. I pet him on the top of his head and he led me to the house.

"Penelope, it's late."

"Please Mr. Wayne…!" was all I could blurt out. _Why can't I just ask about my family? Why is it so hard for me to speak all of a sudden? I was bold earlier but now…_

"You want to know about your family, is that right?" he said. All I did was nod. "Well don't just stand there, come in."

I followed him in through his house without a word between us. He led me to a big library in his house; I guess it was his study.

"Sit." He said suddenly. I sat at a nice table near a window in the back of the room. He left and I sat in silent's trying to gather my thoughts.

_Do I start with a greeting? No, I already entered his house. Do I…do I just come out and ask? Hey, what's this of my family dying? No, that's just stupid. What about Selina Kyle? Do I ask her relationship to me? And the stole gifts?_

Some time while I was still stuck in my thoughts Mr. Wayne returned with some tea and snacks. I stayed quiet as he set up his little tea set.

"Tea?"

"Uh!...Yes, thank you." _Just spit it out!_

"I see you're not wearing your locket anymore…"

"No, I threw it away." _Open your mouth, stupid!_

"You came to ask me questions right?" I nodded my head, "Then why am **I** the one asking **you** questions?" he smiled at me, and I couldn't help but cry.

"Mr. Wayne, everyone's blaming me for the missing stuff but they were given to me, I didn't steal anything. And then a girl was messing with me so I threw them away and…and…" I told him how me and Terry fought, how Maxine looked at me, how even some of the kids at the orphanage think I'm nuts! He just sat there and listened nodding his head every few sentences.

"I understand why you want to throw them away." He said calmly.

"Yes, but I actually came to ask about the curse." I finally admitted. "Why was my family cursed?"

"Well…" Mr. Wayne set his cup on the table and leaned back in his chair. "I guess it all started with Selina Kyle," _Selina Kyle! The girl in the mirror?_ "She was such a smart girl. But there was an accident at her lab, come to think of it, I don't know for sure if it really was an accident. She was a secretary of the tycoon Max Shreck. She fell out the window of his top-story office. But the glass is strong so it seemed more like she was forced out the window."

"That's horrible!"

"Yes. She survived but acquired some unique abilities that I'm not quite sure how she got. But she made herself a costume, made weapons, and started fight for animal rights, and steal here or there."

"How does she relate to me?"

"Right, I was getting to that part. It seemed that Selina teamed up with the royal flush gang, the **original** royal flush gang, and married the one called Ace. She started a family but the child was cursed just as she was. The same thing that saved her life that day when she fell was the horrible thing that changed her child in to an animal at night."

"So we're werewolves?"

"No…cats."

"But cats don't change at night…"

"No, but that child did. It seems that no one but the first can control the curse." Mr. Wayne continued to drink his tea while I sat there and thought.

_So she was my grandmother. Does that mean I'm cursed? Or did one of my siblings survive and is trying to tell me?_

"Is that all?" I finally said.

"No, there is something left. Why did you come to ask about the curse?"

_Think up a good lie, think up a convincing lie._ "You made it seem so serious I got a little scared." _That works…_

"Oh, well, it's not as bad as you think."

Mr. Wayne seemed comfortable but I felt something. _Is it possible he knew I was lying?_ I watched him for any signs but I couldn't tell. He just drank his tea. I finally relaxed and enjoyed my cup as well.

After an hour of pleasant conversation we were waving good-bye.

"Thank you for the tea, and information." I said, walking out of his house.

"Any time…" he leaned on his cane and had a comforting smile on his face, but something still seemed off.

"Um, Sir." I stopped and stared at him, "if what you said is true and the curse takes the family, and I don't have it, is it possible one of my siblings survived?"

He looked at me for a moment, his smile gone, then said, "Yes, I suppose that could be the case." There seemed to be tension lifting from his shoulders and mine.

"Thank Sir. That's all I needed to know." I rushed off back home.

I had to sneak back in but I wanted to talk with the mirror. I stared at the back of my reflection, she turned and smiled at me.

"_I see you've returned_." She said, "_Do you finally know what you want to be?_"

"Look, I know you're my grandmother, why'd you say you were me?" I pointed at the mirror and glared at my seemingly similar reflection.

"_Because I am, I'm who you could be._" She replied.

"But I don't what to be you."

"_You say that only because you trust those others. When you learn to lean on your family, lean on me, then you'll understand._"

_What does that mean? I need to ask her about my family, before I forget and get lost in her gibberish._

"So, where's my family? Is my bother still alive? Is that why you keep giving me pictures of him? How do I find them?"

"_You're asking the wrong questions._"

"Then what's the right question?"

"Give it time and you'll know. Come back to me later."

"What!" my reflections went back to me. As I moved it moved and I knew Selina was gone. I was too stunned to move. I stood staring at my reflection, like she might come back. Finally when I was able to move I went to bed.


	7. Chapter 6: Selina's Truth

"It seems you're back for more…" he said as I watched his muscles tense.

"*Purr* testy…You might get hurt trying to play with me." I threw my head back and laughed. He just stood there; I suppose he was angry.

"I'm starting to lose my patience…" he began to slowly move to my right.

"Oh come now! You never had any patience with me." I said as I followed his movements to my left. "Besides, I'm here for a message."

"And what's that? From who?" he didn't stop moving.

"From me of course!" I snapped, "You stay away from Penelope." He suddenly stopped so I did too, " that's right, Batman, you think I can't see you two, like I'm not watching. I'm always watching so stay away from her! That's all…" I sweetened my tone so he would be confused and he was. He tried to respond but I didn't feel like listening, I said what I came to say, so then I left. Running away at my top speed, climbing up walls, onto buildings, then dashing away. Batman could never keep up with me; he was left with my dust cloud.

XXX

At school I tried to act normal but I couldn't understand what she said, '_Give it time and you'll know._'_ What did she mean?_'_Come back to me later._"

Off in my own world I ran into someone. I looked up and it was Dana, with no Terry. I felt like my hair was standing on end.

_Calm yourself, girl. She's just like everyone else, plus to her you might have seemed like you were pushing up on her man. Just try to talk to her, she might be nicer than you think._

"Uh, Dana?"

"Yea?" she gave me some weird look but I pressed on.

"If I offended you in any way I'm sorry." It was so hard to sound sincere and she wasn't buying it.

"Did Terry put you up to this?"

"No, I don't know where he is, I wanted to say it to you because I want to be friends with Terry. I don't what to take him from you and I'm not trying to bug you." As soon as I saw her face lighten up I felt a little better, "So, like I said, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have known you wouldn't try and steal Terry away. I mean after all me and Terry have been through I should have trusted him more."

_Yea, you should have!_

I straightened up to see if I said that out loud but it seemed it was only a thought. _Why would I think that, it's so mean?_ I relaxed more when it seemed safer.

"I'm just glad we got everything straightened out." I smiled feeling warm. Then Terry ran up like his butt was on fire.

"Dana and uh…"

"Penelope…" I said. "I was just leaving, I'll see you guys later…" I waved and walked off, I heard Dana say 'Goodbye', but I didn't turn around.

_I don't understand why Terry would run up like that, I mean you'd think he'd be happy that me and Dana were getting along._

I headed into the girls bathroom as two girls ran out. I thought it was normal until a blast of wind pushed me out; hard. I slammed against a wall so hard I couldn't breathe, then everything went black. I woke up a bit later in the nurse's office; Terry was sitting in the corner.

"Uh, what happened?" I sat up.

"Don't know," he said, "found you lying on the floor so I brought you to the nurse but she's out so I just stayed with you."

"Hey, thanks."

"Ah, no problem." He stood up. "You gonna be ok?"

"Yea, I'll probably get some water then head to class." I shugged.

"Ok, see you later." He walked out.

_Wow, it looks like Terry has been working out. His arms have defiantly gotten bigger. Wait! What am I thinking? I just told Dana she didn't have to worry. It must be the head injury._

I checked the time then went to the girls bathroom at the far end of the school, away from the nurse's office and Terry's next class. I washed my face in the sink then looked up and guess who was looking back at me in the mirror.

"It's you!"

"_No, it's you…"_ Selina said.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered angrily.

"_There is no one here, you can check the stalls_."

Despite what she said I checked all the stalls then right outside the door. When I felt satisfied, like no one else was there, I went back to my conversation.

"_So, do you know what question you want to ask me_?" she said.

"No."

She just smiled back. I stared at her and thought for a moment. Her words ran through my head, _'Give it time and you'll know_…_Come back to me later_'…'_You're asking the wrong questions_'…'_Do you finally know what you want to be_'…'_I'm you_'…'_Don't you want to be_' …'_I'm you_'…_ I'm you_.

"Who am I?"

"_Now that's the question I wanted to hear_."

With a flash of light, I was standing in an elegant dining room. I looked around; something seemed familiar. Then it hit me, _I'm in Wayne Manor._ The first people I saw was a tall, about six feet tall, dark hair, blue eyes, light skin man; very well built if I do say so myself. And a slightly shorter woman, lighter skin tone, model thin, healthy not sickly thin, green eyes, black hair; I guess they were a couple. They looked happy greeting guests before they sat down at the head of the table.

An elderly man walked up to them and said "What can I get you Mister Wayne?"

_Wayne? Bruce Wayne? No way…_

"Just water, Alfred." He said.

"I'll have the same, please." The woman said.

"Of course, Miss Kyle." Alfred bowed then walked out the room.

_Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne dated! That's the weirdest thing the ever hear…well I guess that makes sense, seeing as how he knew so much about her._

They smiled at each other then turned back to their guests.

"I'm glad you all could make it," Bruce Wayne started, "Selina and I wanted to announce our…" just at that moment that Alfred dude ran back in and whispered something in Mr. Wayne's ear. He turned back to the crowd and said, "I'm sorry but it seems we'll have to cut this short. I have to leave but please stay and have fun." He turned but Selina grabbed his arm.

"Bruce…"she begged with pleading eyes but seemed annoyed.

"I'm sorry Selina but this is important." He pulled away then walked away. Selina got up and followed him so I ran after them.

"What's going on?" Selina said, after chasing him through the kitchen.

"Sorry Selina, but duty calls." He glanced back at her then continued walking all the way to his study.

"I can't believe you're leaving at a time like this!"

"I'm sorry I have to leave but it's part of the job." His tone turned cold, "And if you can't accept that then there is no chance for us."

Selina's eyes got big and she gasped. She looked like she was about to cry then she said, "How can you pick some job over me? I'm not asking you to stop, I'll even join you, but if you'd really rather go off into danger then have a partner through it all then I hope, no, I know you'll die alone." She turned and stormed off.

I felt like crying, but just as fast as I got there I was back in the bathroom. I stood there looking at my reflection, I looked almost as sad as Selina did. My face was stained with tears and it felt like my heart was being squeezed. I shook my head trying to comprehend what I just saw.

_How could he do that to her? She loved him so much but he chose a job over love. I think I understand why Terry is the enemy. But we won't end up like that, we're just friends…_


	8. Chapter 7: A new love

The next day I ended up running into Terry before we entered school. I wasn't sure what I should say to him or if I should tell him what I knew and ask him what he knew.

"Hey, Terry!" I decided to leave it alone.

"Hey, Penelope," Terry walked over to me, " Bru-, uh, Mr. Wayne said you stopped by last night." We walked up the stair to the school.

"Yes, I had to know of the whole curse thing. But he said it wasn't anything to worry about." We laughed and continued to talk about who's dating who, and the new black. After we walked in the school we saw a crowd of kids standing around, mostly Dana and her friends, so we headed over there.

I heard Dana say, "How'd the heck they do that?"

Everyone was staring upward so I looked up too. A bunch of trophies were stuck to the ceiling. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit, _best prank ever._

Coach walked up and said "My trophies, it took me twenty years to win those trophies."

_What on earth is going on?_ I quietly giggled to myself.

We walked past the coach and Terry said, "Well, someone finally found a way to get to coach, Fitz."

"Yea, I'll say…" I said, then we laughed.

"You know what they're saying don't you?" Chelsea Cunningham, one of Dana's closest friends, said. "It's the work of the ghost; just like everything else that's been happening around here." _I haven't heard anything of a ghost…then again, with my family problems…_

"Ghost?" Terry said, then we all stopped walking. Dana and Maxine looked at each other.

"The ghost of Garrison Jacobs," Chelsea continued, "he was killed when the built the east wing." _This place is starting to sound like a horror movie…_

"Where have you been the last two weeks, in a cave?" Dana said, in sort of a challenging way, to Terry.

"Uh…" Terry shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry, Terry, I haven't heard about a ghost either…" I whispered to him, _I didn't want to hear of a ghost! With all the stuff of my grandmother, the last thing I want to know is that she's haunting the school too._

We headed to Maxine's locker. Maxine opened her locker and said, "Isn't that just typical? A few strange unexplainable events and people start talking poltergeists." She shut her locker and walked off, we all followed her.

"How else do you describe the mangled lounge furniture," Chelsea said, "And the shop teachers hair?"

"The wind." Maxine replied. We headed to a giant computer where Maxine used it to access the year book files.

"Well a lot of people think it's Garrison," Dana said, "who came back from the dead to haunt us."

Maxine pulled up Garrison Jacob's file and he was cute. Tall, short dark hair, athletic, and had a hit of street credibility behind his smile.

"That's him?" Maxine said leaning forward on the computer, "oh lala."

The other girls walked up to the computer, then Dana said "Top athlete in three sports, lead guitarist in a band…"

"Not to mention drop dead gorgeous." Chelsea said, "he can haunt my castle anytime."

"Yea," the girls giggled but I stayed back with Terry.

_I honestly can see what the girls saw that made him so attractive…dark hair, ear pierced, he looks like a more adventurist Terry! I'll take the real one, thank you._

Finally, we let the dead rest then went our separate ways. I heard a few girls were coming back at night to hold a séance to raise his spirit. I thought about it then rethought to a better idea, chilling back at the home with no ghosts. _And that sounds pretty good to me._

The next day at school the guys were dressed alike, I guess what Garrison use to wear, and the girls were in black as a sign of morning. Plus I heard that night Chelsea, Blade, Dana, Nicky and Nelson met the ghost face to face. I was so glad I wasn't there. But when I tried to talk to Terry he seemed to have a lot on his mind. When I asked him if he believed in the ghost rumor he said, "I don't know what to believe…" I gave him distance for the rest of the day.

When I got back home that night I didn't know what to do, I tried talking to Selina but all I got was my reflection in the mirror. _This ghost thing is driving everyone insane, even Terry!_ I was barely able to finish my homework but once it was finally done I went straight to sleep.

"It's good to see you again," I said smiling at batman in the reflection of the glass case I was about to slice open, "This game of cat and mouse would be nothing, without the mouse."

I watched his features tighten so I continued, "This ghost haunting a school, what do you know of it?" I turned to face him.

"Why do you care?" he asked, looking a bit more relaxed.

"Don't be stupid! You know very well she goes to that school! If she ever got hurt I'd…I'd…" in a rage I turned around and cut the glass case and the giant diamond inside.

"Calm down, catwoman, I know how you feel…I have a friend that goes there too."

"So for once were on the same team…" I turned back to face him.

"I guess so…" he slowly walked over to me.

"So what do we do?" I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for a reasonable answer, but instead he just looked at me, "Well?"

"I'm thinking."

"Think faster!" I know I shouldn't be so rude but this was now serious.

"Well, it's not like we can just go and search for the ghost."

"Good point," I looked dumb. "And if it is a ghost we can't hit it…"

"We'll just have to wait it out."

"Is that the best idea you got?" I looked up at him.

"You got a better one?"

"No…" I sighed then looked back at him, "When this ghost thing is all over, I'd like to be the only one terrorizing Gotham again."

"Well, you and the jokers…"

"Please, the jokers are no match for me! Besides," I walked passed him, "the real Joker was pure insanity, and the jokers, well, they're just crazy for following him."

"What do you know about the real Joker?"

"Heh, like you said earlier, I'm catwoman and cats have pretty good memories…" I rushed off before he could follow me. This ghost thing was cutting in on my territory but I strongly believe if you can't beat them join them.

The next day I was showering after gym in the girls' locker room, when the ghost decided to show himself. All the showers started going off, first cold then really hot. The shower heads turned and sprayed us with water. Someone shouted "Turn it off!" So Dana ran to the emergency switch and twisted to the knobs.

"I'm tryin'." Dana said fighting with the knobs. Finally the water stopped.

Chelsea walked with to Dana and said, "Did you do that?"

"I don't think so." Dana replied.

Suddenly the water started up and it was turned all the way up on hot. Everybody ran out with towels wrapped around them. Maxine walked up to us and Chelsea said, "Something's in there." She pointed to the locker room.

Maxine smirked then crossed her arms over her chest and said, "Not your phantom menace?"

"But it's true!" I said.

"Yea, I mean we raised his spirit." Chelsea said. "It's only logical that he'd wanna contact us."

"Ok, well why'd I have to be there?" I didn't like the ghost talk.

"And why in the showers?" Dana said.

"Oh-my-god, you gotta see this!" Blade said, she had walked back into the locker room while the rest of us were talking. We all rushed back, Maxine in front of me, and what we saw next I wasn't prepared for. On the mirror, written in soap, was a message "I STILL LOVE YOU." All the girls sighed but I was too scared. Sure, I thought it was romantic but who was it from? And who was it for?

Me and Dana told Terry while the rest of the girls decided to figure out who Garrisons last girlfriend was. Terry went back to the year book database.

"But you said, Blade was the last one in the shower?" he asked.

"Yea, she saw it being written." She put two and two together, "OH! You think the message was for Blade."

"First our so-called ghost tried to kill Nelson, then it left a love message for Blade, now what connects them?" Terry proved the pieces to the puzzle and I provided the answer.

"Weren't they the hottest couple sometime ago?"

"Yea, but they broke up after the thing at the pier." Dana said.

"OH…" Me and Dana said, knowing what was to come.

"It all fits, the message, Nelson, the shop teacher, the coach, he hated them all. It's no ghost…" Terry pulled up a picture of the leading suspect, "it's Willie Watt."

Terry decided to go talk to Willie so I went with him. I had a few other friends in Juvie, so first I headed to the bathroom to sort of hide my identity but Selina beat me to it.

"_Hello, girl._" Selina smiled at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"_No hello?_" I stayed quiet and glared at her, "_Very well, I just came to give you a hand…_" she pressed her hands against the mirror, "_Trust me…_"

"What do I need a hand for?"

"_You haven't seen Will in a long time-_"

"Don't call him that."

"_I know, you don't even call him that, and that's my point, don't you want to be with him. You like him more then you like Terry…_"

"I don't like Terry! Not like that-"

"_You can't even be honest to yourself! You like Terry and you like Will and now you have to choose who's side you're on._"

"What do you mean?"

"_Put you hand on the mirror, against mine._" I did as she said, "_And I will choose for you!_" a painful tingle went from my hands up my arm and throughout my body. I blinked and the pain was gone.

"What did you do? _I borrowed you._" I said, but it wasn't me. I walked out the bathroom and followed the guard to Willie's room. When I, we, saw the new Will I almost dropped, but Selina held me up. He looked good. He didn't have glasses, he had muscles, lots of muscles, and I think he got taller. Plus he was floating in the air and he flew off.

"What happened?"

"Well, we found our ghost."

Once we left Juvie we went our separate ways, I went back to the home to rest but Selina wouldn't let me.

"_We have a big day ahead of us. _What do you mean?_ We have to catch Will. _How?_ You'll see…for now rest. _Ok, Goodnight. _Goodnight, love._"

The next day, getting dressed was a battled field! Selina wanted me to wear all black but I wanted to wear white, it was my body! I think. I wore white but had a black outfit as requested…

Soon after we arrived at school the principal made an announcement, "Attention students, this is Principal Nakumura speaking, classes will be suspended until further notice. Please proceed to your homerooms where you'll be released in an orderly fashion, thank you."

We headed back to my homeroom to be released, once we were out Selina forced me to my locker and made me procrastinate before leaving.

"Hey, what gives? _Just wait._" A few minutes later we heard a loud crash, "_Now put on the black outfit while no one's looking._" I did as she said, then rushed outside. I saw batman grab Willie then pull him to the ground, I tried to run to stop him but Selina wouldn't let me. "_Relax, we still haven't chosen…_" I felt my body move; Selina was controlling me. She jumped onto flying benches then jump kicked and hit Willie. He tossed her into batman and I felt it.

"You again?"

"_Hello, batman,_" she said, "_I'm glad we now know what to do with the ghost. Your turn._" She hopped off him but Willie tied them together with the school flag. She sliced her claws and freed them but Willie took the flagpole and hit batman. She was able to dive out of the way; batman rolled into a car. Willie took the pole then tossed it at batman, he barely dodged it but the pole hit a car and it exploded. Willie then took the car and slide it to him, he jumped off the ledge.

"And now for you." Willie turned to me.

"Willie! _Why are you doing these?_" we said.

"I'm tired of being the weak one, everyone picked on weakling Willie Watt." He said.

_I never did_, I wanted to yell but Selina didn't let me, "_Stop feeling sorry for yourself, it's obvious you've changed so brush it off as the past._"

"Why when I can make them pay! You don't understand what it's like!"

"But I do! _I've always been different too. Look at me, I'm not normal, I'm a beast in human clothing._" _Is this how she really feels?_ "_We're one in the same. And I'm the only one who can help you, the way you need._"

Batman attacked Willie while he was focused on me but it did no good. Willie was too strong. He created a tornado around him that grew so strong not even he could control it.

"Willie, stop…I won't let batman hurt you!" I tried to speak to him but Selina took over, "_Will give it a rest, I'm the only one that can help you!_" I watched a tree lift up and fly toward Willie, I felt so scared.

"Willie," batman said, "look out."

Selina jumped up and cut the tree in half so it missed him.

"_Like I said before, only I can help you._"

Willie seemed to trust her; he pulled us up into the air and we flew off. Minutes later we were in a dark alley.

"_So are you my new partner?_" Selina didn't waste any time.

"We'll see…"


	9. Chapter 8: Trio Trouble

"It seems we can't agree on anything!" I shouted. Selina was switching in and out of me plus Willy was trying to be the leader. Normally I didn't mind giving the leader role to someone else but Selina was not giving it up.

"_I found you! I saved you! You will do as I say!_" she screamed.

"Look, I appreciate the help, but we need a plan and I've got one."

"Selina, just left him, at least listen." I begged.

"_I will listen to your plan and we'll go from there._" she refused to let him lead.

"I think we need to take out batman first then we can worry about other things." He said.

"_No, don't touch batman…_" she sounded like she was deep in thought, "_we must find out how to get the last family heirloom, then my plan will be set. And there will be nothing batman can do to stop us._"

"What will the family heirloom do?" I asked.

"_It will give us everything we want. You will know who you are and I will no longer possess your body._"

School seemed nonexistent, after fighting with Willie and Selina all weekend, I didn't want to talk to anybody, I avoided Terry the best I could, but even the best isn't enough.

"OOF! I'm so sorry."

"No it's my fault." I heard Terry say, "Hey, you've been avoiding me."

"Uh, I have?"

"Yea, like all day today."

"I guess I have a lot on my mind." _I'm not lying, it's technically true._

"So have you heard?" Terry looked at me and I just looked back, "Willie Watt escaped."

"I heard, they say he's dangerous. What happen to the old Will?" we began to walk out.

"I think he's still there, he's just confused right now." Terry always knew how to make me feel better, but then he had to keep talking, "But then Catwoman showed up and made everything worse."

I could feel Selina's rage build up. I had to speak before she did, "Well, maybe it's a good thing." We stopped and Terry just stared at me so I continued, "I think Willie needs someone to relate to. Someone else on the outside looking in, a friend to say 'hi' to you in the halls." Terry looked me in the eyes and I felt this, almost, gravitational pull between me and him.

Terry looked away breaking what I sensed to be a bond and said, "Yea, maybe your right. I'm sure it will blow away to nothing."

"Right, nothing…" we didn't speak, in that moment of silence more was said then words could ever articulate. I liked him, and he liked me. But he had Dana, and I had Will. "I should probably go, before I'm late." I started to walk off.

"Hey, I'll give you a ride." Terry grabbed my wrist and sent me to another flashback, I saw the Selina and Bruce dancing, they seemed so happy.

"Bruce," an older man said.

"Commissioner," he stopped dancing with her.

"Your date looks lovely tonight." He nodded his head at Selina.

"Oh, no, I came with a group from my office; me and Bruce are just friends…" She smiled brightly, _but I was sure they were dating._

I snapped back into reality quickly and stared at Terry, I had to speak before he said something else, "No, I…I have to stop by the other schools, it's my turn to pick up the younger children." I pulled my hand away and ran as fast as I could. I think it took me all of ten minutes to get home. I locked myself in the bathroom and cried, I don't even know why I was crying.

Because I could feel what she felt, I saw what she experienced. Nothing I could do could ever change that or help. I understand now, that to be happy, I have to stay away from Terry. I can't get hurt like Selina did and she's just trying to protect me. If I wanted to be strong like she is now, I have to do what she says…I have to give up one, for the other.

"Hello…" Selina slowly walked up to Batman.

"You…"

"Yea, me!" she stopped and posed, "Look, batman, I got Willie Watt out the way."

"Where is his?"

"Don't care, he can do whatever he wants." She continued to close-in on batman, "I want to talk about you and me…"

"…" his face became more stern and he just glared.

"Look, I'm not here to fight. I want to join you." She got real close almost touching him.

"Join me?"

"Yes, I never stole anything that wasn't already in my family. I don't think thief is right" she slowly circled around him and he just stood still.

"So..?"

"So, let me in. I don't need to know where you live or who you are, just let me help when I can. I am around you know."

"I know," he grabbed her arm and held her firmly, "I don't need help from you."

"Then I will leave you be…" they stared in silence until he let her go. Without even thinking of breaking the quiet of their unspoken agreement he flew off with his jet propelled shoes and disappeared into the night as batman should.

After he left she snuck into the museum and stole the final ingredient she needed to change her situation. She had been hurt by batman for the last time, she would never have to suffer as the trash he tossed aside again. He owed her more, and now she had it.

She met Will behind the museum. She held up the dairy of her grandson who died in the fire. They both smiled then, like batman, disappeared into the night.


	10. Chapter 9: Selina's Lie

It was late in the evening, Tuesday night, when I took Selina to see Bruce. She didn't want me to go but I forced her, I thought she needed to see him.

"_Even though I'm there I will not speak to him._" She told me.

"You don't have to speak, I'll speak." I continued onto his house. I took a big breath to calm both our nerves and knocked on his door. When he opened the door he looked surprised to see me so I said, "Um, hi sir. I needed to talk to you about Selina."

"Please come in." He erased the startled look on his face and replaced it with his normal blank expression.

"No, I have a quick question." He looked at me and I suddenly felt the love Selina felt for him. I almost couldn't speak but I continued for her. "Why did you leave her? Why did you leave Selina? She still loves you." _I didn't mean to say that but at least it was asked._

"It's not like that…" Bruce said, "Come in, please." I followed him all the way to the back of his house into a dark room. Finally we reached a chair in the middle of a room with no windows and he sat me down then spoke, "I knew this would happen one day, I just didn't think it would be your own granddaughter." His voice was harsh and I shook at the sound of it.

"W-what do you mean?" I leaned back in the chair but he turned his back to me.

"Where are you Selina?" he asked the wall, "Why her?"

"Um Bruce, ah, Sir, I'll talk to you later…" I tried to get up but I couldn't move.

"_So how did you know it was me?_" I heard Selina say.

"I know you." He told her.

"What's going on?"

"_Well, I guess I should let you know._" She stood up and began pacing back and forth, "_I had the choice to go with him, I had the choice to change, but I refused. Old habits die hard…_"

"But you said-" I couldn't believe her.

"_I lied. It's simple, I knew Terry was batman and I knew you liked him so I wanted to show you that I was once in love with batman too and it didn't work out. I wanted you to turn against him but you couldn't even do that right!_"

"So then why did you really break up?"

With a flash of light I was in the kitchen of Selina's memory again.

"Sorry Selina, but duty calls." Bruced glanced back at her then continued walking all the way to his study.

"I can't believe you're leaving at a time like this!"

"I'm sorry I have to leave but it's part of the job." His tone turned cold, "you can always jon me, Selina?"

Selina's eyes got big and she laughed. She said, "How can you pick some job over me? I'm not asking you to stop, and you know I can't join you, but we were supposed to be announcing an engagement! If you'd really rather go off into danger then have a partner through it all then I hope, no, I know you'll die alone." She turned and stormed off.

Soon I was back and realizing that I was lied to. She played me like some cheap game and I almost did turn on Terry, _I feel so betrayed_. I started to cry.

"_Aww, don't cry…_" Selina mocked me, "_Any idiot would have fallen for it._"

"But I'm family…"

"_Exactly I needed family to come back._" She started laughing and I finally was able to see, she took over my body and took Bruce Wayne down, plus Batman, and his dog Ace.

"What happened?"

"_I have complete control over your body. Don't you get it? The last ingredient I needed was an image of one more family member. You threw away the last picture I gave you so I took an old family portrait of you._" She smiled knowing I had fallen for her trick.

"Why come back now?"

"_I had to come back sometime. Two-Face took me down, I couldn't let him live knowing that._" She walked away.

"But he has to be near death already!" I tried to fight back but she had absolute control.

"_I know, that's why I want to see him now. I want to know if he remembers me._"


	11. Chapter 10: Fighting the Past

We arrived at a hospital, Selina was determined to fight the legendary Two-Face. I found out about him when Selina took over my body and looked him up online. His name was Harvey Dent. He was Gotham City's heroic and kind-hearted district-attorney, until Sal Maroni threw acid in his face, hideously scarring him and it also fractured his mental state, causing him to become Two-Face, a schizoid criminal-mastermind obsessed with the number two. He joined the injustice league, who was led by Lex Luther, The Cheetah, and the Joker. May villains were hired by the injustice league, including Catwoman. But she was never part of the group, just hired occasionally. Eventually, the injustice league was taken down and the criminals with them were exiled.

"What did Two-Face ever do to you?" I asked.

"_He took away my chance to be in the higher group. I could have taken them far but he denied me__._" Selina said while she moved, stealthily, around the hospital.

I had to think of some way to stop her but I couldn't. Anything I thought she knows, so I have to do something that wasn't me.

"So you just used my body for revenge?" I said.

"_No, my dear girl, once I get rid of two-face, I will be using your body to bring Catwoman back__._"

_How did I not see that one coming?_

I was helpless as she took me through the hospital; through seemingly endless empty hallways. She stopped at room 639; here the man which she hated for soon long had been kept. She opened the door slowly; I could feel her tense up as she entered the room quietly.

"_Two-face, are you home__?_" she purred, it made me sick.

There was nothing in the room but a dark figure in a rocking chair. It moved back and forth then back and forth and suddenly it stopped.

"_Two-face, I'm glad I caught you._"

She moved in closer then a familiar voice said, "Sorry, Two-face isn't here."

"_What__!?_" the figure jumped out of the chair and spun around, it was batman!

"_How did you get here__?_" Selina took a step back.

"I called him. If you can take over I can at least try." I felt triumphant.

"_So you think you've won? Guess again, I'm still in your friends body, can you really hurt her__?_" She lunged at Batman, he managed to doge but I think she had a point. Terry was hesitating because we had just become friends; if he took down Selina Kyle, I'll go with her. I had to help.

"NO…"I stood still and luckily it worked. Selina couldn't move for a few seconds. Long enough for Batman to get in a punch.

"_Ow! I can't believe you hit your friend__._" Selina got up and attacked again.

"She's my friend, you're not"

And the fight truly began! It was hard for me to keep Selina still and a few times she broke out of it and managed to fight back, between the punching and the clawing, I think Selina was winning, that why I had another plan.

"_Did you really think she could over power me for long?_" Selina gloated.

"We didn't need to over power you, just stall you." Batman stood up a smiled a bit. That smile gave me a little more hope.

"_What__?_"Suddenly the ground started shaking and the lights in the room flicked until they blew out. "_What is this__?_" Selina prepared her claws but I could tell she was very afraid.

"This was what I called Batman for…" I knew we finally had the upper hand.

"_What…?_" Selina watched in disbelief as Willie floated through a broken window. "_You think adding in a new player will help, when I have your friend hostage!__"_

"Face it, Catwoman," Willie said, "you have no wehere else to run."

Selina lunged at Willie but he tossed her back into a wall and he didn't even move, I could tell his powers were getting stronger. She tried again at Batman but Willie stopped her again.

"_So you'll just us your powers and then what? You'll put Penelope in jail for my crimes__?_" Selina didn't wait for an answer she charged Batman and got in a few good hits but Batman fought back hard. Batman was strong but Selina was more skilled so Willie evened the score, a few missed punches of his own distraced Selina long enough to give Batman a slight advantage.

"_Enough__!_" Selina knocked both of them down, "_I am sick of playing games!_" She gave one good kick to Willie knocking him to the floor, motionless, and then she lunged at Batman. He dived out of the way and he ended up lunging out of a window. She grabbed the edge just in time.

"AHHH!" me and Selina held on for dear life.

"Penelope, Hold on!" Batman came to the window and offered me his hand but I made Selina freeze.

"_What, what are you doing__?_" Selina tried to mover her hand but I wouldn't let her. "_Let me go__!_"

"No…I'm sorry Terry but if I let her go, she'll just terrorize everyone again, and I can't let that happen. I'm sorry…" I made her let go and we fell.

"_Nooo__!_" Selina howled but it was no use; soon her noise was faded by darkness.


	12. Epiloge

I once said, 'I don't know my past, I don't look toward the future, I don't live for the present,' I now know that was a lie. I know my past and I always knew it, it was my grandmother who kept it a secret from me. I now know everything, I lost my home, I lost my family, and the one person who could help me is gone.

To have any hope of a future I had to kill her, I had to kill myself. It was the only choice I had, then it was over. In my life before, I had a younger brother who I cherished more than anything, and held him closer to my heart than my parents. Uncle Bruce gave us many gifts including a job for my father. At one time he was so close to my grandmother but she didn't what that.

In that life I knew I had only one friend, Terry McGinnis; a boy with a checkered past. I'll admit, I wanted us to be more than friends but he had his on-again-off-again girlfriend, Dana. One day I can see them two really being the happy couple Terry wishes for.

As for me, my love life fell short. I had a crush on a boy named Willie Watt, but he always liked Bobbi "Blade" Summer. When I finally made a move, it was only with my grandmother's help and then I even managed to mess that up.

Trying to live my life I was looked at as an outcast, with no hope of being in so I sheltered myself. It was only with the help of Terry, that I found value in friendship. He showed me how to be caring, and he will always be a true friend.

I lost that life, out a window. It was my only choice but I willingly made a sacrifice so that my friend can be safe.

Before darkness took over everything became clear. I was the child of gangsters and thugs and I didn't want that for my younger brother. I didn't want that for me. The voices told me to start the fire; they said I could set my brother free. But it was her all along manipulating me, and my brother paid the price for my stupidity.

In a way my life would account for his, a death for a death; to make things right. Care for my family and it wasn't me, it was Selina Kyle the whole time, I'm sorry for all that I have done. And know my story doesn't end there, Selina may have saved one life to come back and take over but she forgot that I still have all nine of mine.

As I stand above it all overlooking the city, I know where I belong and who I'm suppose to be. With Batman at my right and Willie at me left we can begin anew. I am vengeance, I am the night, I AM CATWOMAN.


End file.
